


Развлечения Микки Милковича

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Some Humor, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Просто трахать себя было мало. Хотелось кого-то представить. И пока об этом никому не известно, он ведь не пидор, верно?





	Развлечения Микки Милковича

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Ханны Wind.

— Мэнди, ты дома? Или шляешься где?  
Микки Милкович протопал по дому, заглянул на всякий случай во все комнаты. Везде было пусто — и сестра не отзывалась.  
Значит, шляется. Вот и хорошо.  
Микки прошёл на кухню, открыл холодильник. Порылся в пакете с огурцами, выбрал, подумав, самый большой.  
Так… это всё? Наверное, нет.  
Зайдя в спальню Мэнди, Микки бесцеремонно порылся в ящике стола, куда была кучей свалена косметика. Зачем ей вообще столько? Вроде и так не уродка. Небось ещё и не самую дешёвую берёт. А потом удивляется, когда денег не хватает.  
Ладно, её дело. Он же не чмо какое, чтобы сеструхе пенять, что она на помады тратится.  
Прочитав на каком-то тюбике слово «крем», Микки без лишних угрызений совести забрал его и пошёл к себе. Раз Мэнди куда-то повеялась — скорее всего, на гульки, — значит, вернётся нескоро. Да и к нему в комнату она без крайней нужды нос не суёт.  
Микки остановился у кровати, кусая в раздумии губы. Перевёл взгляд с огурца в левой руке на тюбик крема в правой — и обратно.  
Стоит ли? Он, конечно, уже вроде как запланировал — но…  
Блядь. Он что после этого, станет пидором?  
С другой стороны — кто узнает? А если никто не узнает, так с чего бы кто ему что сказал. А если и сказал бы, так очень быстро бы пожалел.  
И вообще все уверены, что он по бабам. Специально лез к шлюшке Карен Джексон, чтобы репутацию себе создать. Карен, правда, визжала, материлась и отпихивала — но оно и хорошо. Не особо хотелось её трахать, всё равно там, небось, зараза одна.  
И всё равно… ну, как бы сказать. Не особо у него на девчонок стоит, на самом-то деле.  
Выходит, всё-таки пидор?  
Микки от души выматерился, бросил огурец и крем на кровать и принялся поспешно сдирать с себя штаны вместе с трусами. Похуй. С парнями не трахается — значит, не пидор. А о чём фантазирует — так мало ли, кто о чём. Вон под наркотой вообще чего только людям не мерещится. И не рассказывает же он никому, что представляет, как…  
Как его ебёт в жопу другой парень.  
Как сам он ебёт другого парня.  
Блядь.  
Микки плюхнулся на жалобно заскрипевшую кровать. Отвинтил с тюбика крышечку, выдавил на пальцы пахнущего какой-то сладковатой девчачьей дрянью крема и размазал его по огурцу.  
Блядь. По-пидорски это или нет, но ему интересно. Интересно, каково будет, когда… ну, когда что-то побольше, чем пальцы. Пальцами он несколько раз пробовал, и было кайфово.  
Хотелось бы, конечно, попробовать не пальцами и не этим дурацким огурцом — но блядь, с кем? Чтобы Микки Милкович искал себе гомика для перепиха? Да хуже зашквара не придумаешь. По всему району слава пойдёт.  
Если бы, конечно, найти кого-то не пиздливого… Но опять же вопрос — где. Он может хоть оружие достать, хоть наркоту, хоть шлюху — но где искать шлюхана? И как не провалиться от стыда сквозь землю, подкатывая не к девчонке, а к парню?  
Проститута какого снять? Так небось треплются побольше обычных. И опять же зараза всякая, лечись потом всю жизнь.  
Ладно. Похуй. Он трахал себя пальцами, попробует этим долбаным огурцом — и хватит с него. Зато никаких слухов и никакого зашквара.  
Микки широко развёл ноги, согнул их в коленях, приподнял поясницу. Прижал намазанный кремом конец огурца к анусу, осторожно надавил.  
Блядь. Большой, сука. Больше пальцев.  
Может, надо было взять поменьше? Но — сам же хотел так, чтобы до печёнок прочувствовать.  
Микки надавил ещё. Не сдержавшись, коротко простонал.  
Чёрт. Блядь.  
Надо сначала пальцами.  
Микки выдавил ещё крема. Сунул два пальца в анус, пошевелил ими, поёрзал, растрахиваясь.  
Интересно, с парнем так же больно, как с долбаным огурцом? И если бы в него засунули член, он бы тоже застонал, как последняя шлюха?  
Но, может, если бы с кем-то, кто не пиздит, так и какая разница, застонал или нет…  
Микки подвигал пальцами ещё. Вытащил их, снова приставил огурец.  
О, вот сейчас лучше. Намного.  
Если он когда-нибудь… с парнем… надо будет попросить, чтобы сперва вставил пальцы. Хотя бы просто всунул и вынул. Чтобы не сразу засаживал хуй.  
Микки упёрся левой рукой в кровать. Закусил губы, протолкнул огурец чуть глубже…  
Блядь… пупырышки!..  
Надо было без пупырышек. Так они, блядь, в холодильнике все такие — этот, сука, хотя бы не кривой! Хули Мэнди купила огурцы с пупырышками?! Надо будет ей сказать…  
Хотя — как тут скажешь. Да и в любом случае ответит — не нравится, покупай сам, говнюк.  
Надо было на него гандон надеть. На огурец. Точно, в следующий раз так и сделает.  
Вперёд. Назад. Вперёд. Надавить.  
А, блядь, хорошо…  
Микки зажмурился, вжался затылком в подушку. Просто трахать себя огурцом было мало; хотелось… кого-то представить.  
Кого-то.  
Парня.  
Перед зажмуренными веками калейдоскопом пронеслись лица всех близких и не очень знакомых. Некоторые задерживались чуть дольше, чем на долю секунды, но вскоре всё равно неслись дальше.  
Пока калейдоскоп не перестал вращаться, и осталось веснушчатое лицо Йена Галлагера.  
Блядь, вот это внезапно.  
Микки даже на секунду перестал двигать рукой, но тут же возобновил фрикции. Похуй. Пусть будет Йен Галлагер. Он-то — Йен — всё равно ничего не узнает.  
И у него, кстати, девки тоже нет — насколько известно. Может ли быть, что…  
Гадать было бессмысленно, и Микки вернулся к происходящему. К огурцу — и к Йену, которого он представлял на месте огурца.  
Интересно, в паху у него волосы такие же рыжие, как на голове? И в подмышках…  
Член напрягся сильнее, и Микки, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться, застонал в голос. Движения руки становились всё резче, пупырышки царапали нежные стенки прохода, но боль от этого — и от растянутого огурцом кольца мышц — уже не казалась неприятной, а только добавляла остроты простреливающим позвоночник сладким разрядам.  
Блядь, хорошо-о-о.  
Йен поддерживает его ноги… давай, чувак, разведи их шире, я в тебе, блядь, не помещаюсь… Может, закинул их себе на плечи. Микки шипит ему сквозь зубы — да не нежничай ты, с девкой, что ли? Йен смеётся, толкается по основание…  
Микки бездумно скользнул второй рукой по груди, задирая футболку. С силой сжал сосок, выкрутил, приглушённо выматерился.  
Можно попросить Йена подрочить. В конце концов, ебёшь, так помоги и кончить.  
Рука спустилась ниже, сжала изнывающий от возбуждения член. Вторая чуть покачала огурец, прокрутила — пупырышками по стенкам.  
А, блядь. Да, чувак, так. Давай уже, движемся к финишу.  
Ещё несколько рваных, неслаженных движений обеими руками — это Йен Галлагер трахает его своим членом и ласкает рукой, — и Микки со стоном выгнулся, чувствуя, как на пальцы брызнули густые горячие струи, а анус сжался вокруг огурца, добавляя боли. Да, блядь, так. Не иначе, они с Йеном кончили почти одновременно.  
Микки вытер руку о простыню, медленно, охнув, вытащил огурец, забросил его под кровать. Спихнул на пол попавший под бедро тюбик крема.  
Покемарить теперь, что ли.  
— Микки! Микки, блядь, ты дома?  
— Я сплю! — недовольно крикнул Микки через дверь, поспешно натягивая одеяло. Принесли же черти Мэнди.  
— Микки, мать твою, для какой шлюхи ты спиздил мой крем?!  
«Умная, сука», — с нежностью подумал Микки про сестру.  
— Я тебе новый куплю, — погромче сказал он вслух, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал примирительно.  
— Такой же! Понял?  
— Куплю ещё дороже.  
— Лады. Тогда спи себе.  
Каблуки процокали по коридору, удаляясь.  
Микки завернулся в одеяло поудобнее и, снова тихонько охнув от боли в заднице — пусть и довольно приятной, — повернулся на бок.  
Интересно, он всё-таки пидор или ещё не совсем?  
Похуй, решил Микки, зевая. Всё равно никто не знает.  
А главное, что не знает Йен Галлагер.


End file.
